Mike's Sexy Bunny Reward Surprise
by Hellflores
Summary: A few months after All-Stars, Mike was heading back to his apartment with news of him finally getting the job at the local theater. As soon as he returned, he saw that it was dark inside until the lights were turned on, as Mike saw his girlfriend, Zoey; wearing a sexy bunny suit. Mike was in for a hot surprise. Rated M for Sexual contact and the cover page was made by EvaHeartsArt


**Hello there everyone! I'm back with a new TD one-shot and this one been on my list since my trip to China. I was inspired by Eva's TD Bunny drawings she did last year, especially her Zoey bunny pics... very cute and sexy! Anyway, they inspired me to do this little fic of Mike and Zoey having some fun with Zoey dressed as a sexy bunny. Enjoy the fic**

 **Takes place after All-Stars**

It has been a few months since the finale of Total Drama All Stars, after winning the season, Mike decided to use some of his winning to rent a nice apartment for him and Zoey to live in together. On a calm April day, Mike was heading back to his apartment, feeling extremely happy about something great! Mike got news that he finally got hired at the local theater since the owners of the theater believed that Mike's acting was unique and incredible that they had to hire the boy. "I can't wait to tell Zoey the news!" Mike said with a cheerful smile as he soon made it back to his apartment. He climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor and made it to his apartment room. As he opened the door, he noticed that the place was completely dark, making the former MPD boy feel worried and concerned about what's about to happen. "Uh... Hello? Zoey, you here?"

Soon, in a flash, the lights turned back on, causing Mike to jump a bit until he heard a soft familiar voice, "Welcome home... Mike." Mike sighed in relief, hearing his red haired sweetheart's voice until he turned around as his face flipped from calm and relax to surprised and aroused. Mike widen his eyes; his face exploded a crimson red shade of color while his jaw dropped down in shock. In the boy's sight was his sweet red haired girlfriend, Zoey, who was wearing a sexy dark red bunny leopard, with a fluffy bright orange bunny tail, red flat shoes with no socks and dark red bunny ears that were folded down while her hair was down to her shoulder height. Zoey was standing by the wall, smiling like a sexy bunny she is while Mike was still blushing and looking very surprised. 'Z-Zoey... y-you're... wearing a... bunny suit?' Zoey giggled as she walked up to her man and said with a sexy look in her eyes. "A sexy bunny shit, Michael..." Zoey wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, pulling him close to her, making him feel more and more aroused than ever.

"Why dressed up like that?" Zoey only said, 'I just wanted to be playful and sexy to my big, strong, sexy, handsome man before he returned home. So... how did it go?' Mike tried to come up with a single sentence, but Zoey's bunny appearance was making him lose his traits in the question, "Uh... w-well... I... well..." Zoey giggled at Mike's nervous chitter until he relaxed himself a bit and spoke calmly. "It went well! I got the job, they want me to start next week!" Zoey smiled with glee as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek and said, 'Oh that's wonderful! Congratulation, Mike! I think you deserve a reward!' Mike looked again shocked as Zoey soon pushed him onto the sofa as she sat down on his lap, her waist was close to Mike's waist as Zoey soon caress Mike's face and said, 'Here your reward... a fun sexy moment with your sexy bunny Zoey!' Mike mood changed from nervous to excitement as he pulled her close and said, "Well then... I'll enjoy this as long as I can!" Zoey smiled as she soon started kissing Mike's face repeatedly, covering his tan face with light red kiss marks, making him blush like crazy.

"Hehehehe!" Mike soon enough felt Zoey's cheery red lips against his tan lips as she started kissing her man slowly yet pleasantly. "Mmmm...Mmmmmmm!" The two moaned softly as Zoey rubbed Mike's face slowly while Mike started to play with her fluffy bunny tail, making her giggle a bit. 'You like my fluffy tail, Mike?' Mike nodded and said, "Yes I do... but nothing is better than this!" Mike soon groped Zoey's bunny ass, making her moan in surprised. 'Ohhhh! Looks like Mikey is acting like a sly fox.' Mike grinned like a sexy sly fox and said, "Yes I am, and this fox is gonna love this sexy bunny until she's fully satisfied!" The two soon resumed their soft kissing while Mike groped Zoey's ass and even continued playing with her tail while Zoey rubbed her hands against Mike's spiky hair, earning her a soft groan from her Italian sweetheart. "Mmmmm!" Mike groaned against Zoey's mouth as she soon stopped their kiss and started rubbing her hands against Mike's chest. "What you thinking, Zoey?" Zoey didn't say anything as she soon ripped off Mike's shirt, showing off his ripped tan chest and his rock hard solid 8 pack abdominals.

"This bunny gonna love her sexy fox!" Zoey soon kissed Mike once again, only this time, she was kissing him hard. Mike was surprised but he changed his mood in a second and retuned the kiss. The two kissed like wild animals, refusing to separate while Zoey's soft palms started rubbing Mike's chest and abs, making him moan and grunt a bit. "Mmmmm! You like that?" Zoey asked in a soft tone as Mike soon said, 'I love it a lot! But you'll love this!' Mike soon enough launched his mouth against Zoey's neck, sucking it hard, causing the red haired bunny girl to moaned in pleasure. "Ohhhhh! Mike, yes! Right there, keep going!" Mike kept sucking and licking on that same spot, making Zoey scream and moan in pleasure while she kept rubbing her hands against Mike's chest, circling her finger around his hard pecs and even softly clawing on his abs, making him grunt and groan against her neck. 'MMMMMMMMMMM! You're so hot, Zoey!' Mike soon bit her neck softly while his hands kept groping Zoey's bunny ass and kept twirling her bunny tail, making her moan even harder. "Ohhhhh! Yes, harder, please!" Zoey begged softly that Mike understood and sucked on her neck even harder, causing her to scream like a sexy banshee. "OH MIKE!" Zoey was getting wet below until Mike stopped.

"Aw! Why you... stopped?" Mike panted a bit but soon said 'I think your neck had just enough of my sucking...' Mike was getting a bit tired so Zoey decided to return the favor. "Really? Well maybe this bunny should do some... nibbling." Zoey pushed Mike against the sofa as she started to kiss and bunny nibble Mike's ear and neck. Mike started to blush slightly but slowly moaned a bit. 'Ohhhhh... Zoey! That feels so nice!' Zoey smirked as she kept nibbling Mike's neck, even started to lick it slowly. Mike shivered a bit but enjoyed Zoey's hot pleasure on his neck while his hands decided to move up and started to rub her soft cheery red hair, slowly stroking it down, making Zoey moan softly as she kept licking and nibbling Mike's tan neck. "Mmmmm! Looks like this sexy tan fox is loving this bunny's soft nibbles... but I think it's time to step it up a notch!" Zoey soon enough launched her mouth against Mike's neck and started sucking it hard, causing the tan teen to hiss erotically, while his lower reign started getting erected with excitement.

"Ohhhhhh, shit!" Mike swore against his teeth as Zoey sucked and bit Mike's neck in pleasure, circling her tongue around his collar bone, biting him softly, causing him to moan and groan huskily while his hands gripped Zoey's back, holding her tightly, refusing to let her go as she kept licking and sucking her tan boyfriend passionately. 'Mmmmmmm!' Zoey moaned against Mike's neck, enjoying his soft neck until he soon pushed her away, leaving a dark hickey on his neck. 'What's wrong?' Zoey asked, panting a bit as Mike panted heavily and soon said, "Nothing! Everything is just alright... but... I think this fox wants to return the favor to his sexy bunny!" Zoey didn't understand until Mike's hand quickly grabbed Zoey's most sensitive part of her body... her chest. Mike started groping and squeezing Zoey's 32 B-Cupped sized breasts, feeling the soft red fabric of her red bunny leopard onesie as Zoey moaned softly, enjoying Mike's soft pleasure on her breasts. 'Ohhhhhh! Mike, please keep going! Don't stop!' Mike understood as he kept grasping and groping her breasts while he focused on Zoey's mouth by kissing her passionately. "Mmmmmmm!" The two moaned against their kiss as Mike continued his pleasure on Zoey's breasts while Zoey's hands started rubbing Mike's spiky hair and even grazed her fingers against his chest, making their moment even more heated.

Mike soon enough decided to stop teasing Zoey as he stopped their kiss and said into her ear with a heavenly tone, "I think this bunny deserve even more pleasure than this!" In a flash, Mike pulled down the top part of Zoey's bunny leopard, exposing her beautiful, soft, and absolutely tasty breasts to the air. Mike took a moment to admire his sexy bunny's B-Cupped beauties as Zoey soon smirked and said, 'Aren't you going to pleasure me, sexy fox.' Zoey soon started to tease Mike by moving her body side to side, shifting her breasts left and right, making Mike more excited as he soon grabbed her waists and said, "YES I AM!" Mike soon launched his mouth against Zoey's right breast, sucking it firmly while his hands started to fondle and grope her left one. Zoey gasped and moaned softly, enjoying Mike's pleasure on her chest. 'Ohhhhh! Mike, yes! Keep going, suck my soft bunnies! They want your hot mouth so badly!' Zoey bit her finger a bit, feeling a bit wet down below while Mike understood and kept pleasuring her bunnies even more. Mike rolled his tongue against her right nipple, sucking it, teasing it until it was hard in pleasure as he fully sucked her right breasts hard. "Mmmmmmmm!" Mike moaned in pleasure, loving his sexy bunny's soft pairs of dough.

"Mmmmmm! Yes, more! Suck them even more!" Zoey soon pushed Mike's head into her chest, making him feel her soft doughs around his face as he felt even more excited inside his veins. 'HOLY SHIT, THIS IS AWESOME!' Mike said to himself as he soon switched to the left breasts gave it the same amount of pleasure as he did the right one while his hands groped and squeezed the right one, making sure it doesn't feel left out. Zoey gasped and moaned into Mike's ear while one of her hands was scratching his spiky hair as the other one was rubbing and grazing her nails against his tone chests and abs, making her tan lover moan huskily against her breasts. 'Mmmmmmmm! My god! You're s hot, my sexy red haired bunny!' Mike said in a pleasant tone while he kept sucking and groping her soft bunnies even more. Zoey soon enough was getting wetter and wetter that she decided to pleasure her sexy fox even more. With a soft push, Zoey playfully pushed Mike's head away from her chest. "Okay... that's enough, Mike." Zoey said with a sexy smile as she got off his waist and kneel down, meeting her next destination... Mike's lower reign.

"Wow!" Zoey was surprised to see Mike's impressive bulge against his pants, Mike felt himself being teased until Zoey decided to tease him even more by groping his bulge... hard. In a flash, Zoey started groping and grasping Mike's bulge against his pant, causing him to hiss deeply like a king cobra. 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Mike hissed through his teeth while Zoey kept groping and rubbing Mike's bulge, getting it more and more excited. "Hehehehehe, what's wrong, Mike? Can't handle a little tease from your sexy bunny?" Zoey said with a sexy smirk as Mike chuckled a bit and said, 'Little? You're making it even worse with your hard teasing.' But to Mike, he was enjoying Zoey's sexy tease. Zoey giggle and said, "Awww, so sorry... let me help you out then." Zoey soon unbutton Mike's pants and pulled him off, along with his dark blue briefs as she soon took a look at his bulge, until she soon grasped. "Oh. My. God!" Zoey's entire face erupted with a deep crimson red blush that nearly made her face steam out.

In Zoey's sight was Mike's 10 inched long, 2 inched wide, hard and throbbing erection, that was throbbing like crazy. Zoey's mind was going insane after looking at it. Mike grinned, showing off his gap tooth as he removed his pants completely, showing off his entirely nude body. "What you think, Zoey?" Zoey felt an enormous excitement inside herself, coursing through her vein as she soon said, 'I... n-never though... you gotten so... so big!' Mike slightly blushed but soon said, "Yeah... so... are you going to continue?" Zoey soon enough smile as she nodded and got close to her lover's erection. Zoey wasted no time and grasped Mike's erect, causing him to groan deeply as she began stroking it softly, making her feel hungry to taste his hard carrot. "Wow! It feels so... so hard..." Zoey was lost at words so she decided to let her action do the talking. Zoey soon licked Mike's hard carrot slowly, licking it from bottom to top as she swilled her tongue around his light tan tip. Mike moaned and groaned passionately, loving Zoey's hot and sexy tongue around his carrot.

"Ohhh, Zoey! That feel so good!" Zoey kept stroking and licking it until she couldn't wait any longer and went with it. Like lightning, Zoey started sucking Mike's erection, taking half of it in her mouth as she slowly sucked it in a soft yet passionate pace. Zoey bopped her head up and down, tasting Mike's hard and long carrot in her hot mouth. 'Mmmmmmmm!' Zoey moaned in pleasure while Mike hissed and groaned like crazy! "Holy shit! Fucking yes!" Mike rubbed his hands against Zoey's ruby red hair, rubbing and feeling her soft hair, making her moan softly while she kept tasting his hard carrot. "Oh yes! Keep going, taste my hard carrot, my sexy red bunny!" Mike pleaded as Zoey understood and increased her sucking pace a bit, going in a lovingly moderate pace. 'Mmmmmmm!' Zoey muffled a moan, enjoying her sexy man's tasty, hard carrot as she slowly began to rub her bunny hole a bit, increasing her pleasant moaning as Mike kept moaning and groaning, loving his red haired bunny's hot mouth in his hard erect. Zoey soon enough had an idea that would spice things up as she soon stopped, making Mike whine a bit. "What's wrong? Why'd you stopped?" Zoey giggled, loving Mike's sweet plead.

"Relax, I'm just spicing things up." Mike didn't understand what Zoey meant until he felt an utter grunt coming out. 'Ohhhhhh!' Mike grunted and moaned as he looked down and saw Zoey placing her soft bunnies against Mike's carrot, giving him a sexy titty fuck. "Now... where was I?" Zoey soon enough resumed her hot sucking while her breasts grinded and rubbed against Mike's erect, making Mike moan and groan even more, causing him to gasp a bit. 'Holy shit, fucking god... MMMMMMMMMM!' Mike moaned, groaned, grunted like crazy while Zoey kept titty fucking his carrot as she increased her sucking to the max, sucking him faster and harder as she was now deep throating Mike's hard erect. "Mmmmmmmm! Your carrot is so good!" Zoey complemented on her lover until Mike pushed her head back as he said, 'Thank you, but please don't stop! Keep sucking my hard carrot until I climax all over your sexy pretty face.' Zoey smiled as she continued her hard sucking while Mike softly held her head, moving in her pace, letting her have control. The two moaned in pleasure, Mike was getting close to climax while Zoey had a strong feeling that Mike is going to come soon.

"Oh god!" Mike felt a burning rush inside his body that made him pushed Zoey's head deeper, taking his entire carrot as he said, "Zoey... I-I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it!" Zoey soon started sucking Mike harder and faster while her breasts kept rubbing against his carrot as Mike gasped and groaned harder and harder. Soon enough, Mike howled, "HERE I COMES!" Mike pushed Zoey's head as he came hard, ejaculating his warm water inside Zoey's bunny mouth while she moaned deeply, letting Mike come until he was fully finished. "Mmmmmmmmm!" Mike bit his lip hard as he pulled out and come a little bit more, hitting Zoey's soft bunnies. Mike inhaled deeply as his head fell back. Zoey soon swallowed all of Mike's tasty cum, enjoying his sweet yet salty white water as she soon stood and sat on top of Mike's lap. Zoey slowly rubbed Mike's cheek and said, 'So... did you enjoy that, Michael?' Zoey said Mike's proper name in a soft tone as he soon pulled her into a kiss and said, "I absolutely loved it... Il mio sexy coniglietto dai capelli rossi." Zoey laughed a bit, loving Mike's Italian voice while he soon groped both of Zoey's breasts and licked the remaining of his cum from her chest. Zoey moaned a bit while Mike grinned and said, "I think I should... return the favor..." Mike soon pinned Zoey down, making her look surprised yet made her feel more excited as he lowers himself down, getting to Zoey's lower reign. "Hehehehe, I hope you like this, Zoey bunny." Mike soon moved the lower part of Zoey's bunny leopard to the side, freeing her soaked, pink little bunny hole. Mike grinned as he lowered himself close and soon started licking her bunny hole slowly.

"OHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!" Zoey bit her lip softly, already loving Mike's pleasure as he kept licking her wet bunny hole with his long wet tongue, tasting her sweet flavor as his hands slowly opened her slit, letting out more of her juice as Mike started licking her harder. 'Mmmmmmmm! This is one sweet and tasty bunny hole.' Mike complemented Zoey, making her blush as he kept licking her even more. Zoey moaned and screamed softly as her hands started groping, squeezing, folding and pinching her bunny breasts, making her moan even more as Mike soon dug his tongue into her hole, swirling it against her inner walls, making her scream in pleasure. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, YEEEEESSSS!" Zoey squeezed her bunnies harder, licking her pink nipples as Mike continue eating her bunny hole out. 'Mmmmmmm! I see you're loving this, Zoey. I'm glad to-' Zoey stopped Mike as she pushed his head into her bunny slit and said, "Less talky! More licking please!" Mike felt harder as he understood and started fingering her hard while he kept licking and tongue fucking her bunny hole. Zoey once more screamed passionately as she bit her finger hard while she kept groping her breasts with her other hands.

Soon enough, Zoey felt herself about to explode as she soon said, "Mike! Oh god, I'm coming! Please, don't stop!" Mike heard her and soon started fingering her hard while he kept licking and sucking her wet bunny pussy like crazy as Zoey moaned and screamed softly, groping her breasts harder as she soon widen her eyes and said in a pleasant scream. "I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Zoey soon screeched like a sexy she-beast as she exploded all over Mike's face, hitting his mouth chin with her wet bunny juice. Mike swallowed her juices, loving her sweet cherry and strawberry fusion flavor as he soon licked and sucked her bunny hole dry. Zoey gasped passionately, feeling a bit drained as Mike climbed up to her eye level and said, 'So... how was I, little bunny?' Mike caress her face as Zoey giggle and said in a soft tone, "Just... incredible... but this isn't over, Mike... tell me..." Zoey leaned close to Mike's ear and said, "How do you want to fuck your hot, sexy, red bunny? Me, laying down; me on all fours, me riding your hard carrot, whatever you want." Mike felt himself getting hornier after hearing Zoey's hot question that he soon answered her.

"I want to fuck your hot bunny ass in all fours... and I ain't holding back at all!" Mike bit Zoey's ear making her shiver and moan softly. 'Ooooooh! Okay then!' Mike stood back up as Zoey removed her bottom part of her leopard, exposing her soft bunny ass to her lover. Mike smiled with excitement as Zoey lean down on all fours and moved her bunny ass. 'Mike... my bunny ass is waiting for you.' Zoey said in a sexy tone as she gave her ass a soft slap. Mike couldn't hold in as he got close to her, grabbed her waist and pushed into her ass hard. "OHHHH!" The two moaned deeply, Mike didn't know how tight Zoey was while Zoey didn't know Mike was 'THIS' hard. Mike soon pulled out and pushed back as he started fucking Zoey's bunny ass hard. 'OH MY GOD! YES!' Zoey moaned passionately while Mike grunted in pleasure, loving his sexy red bunny's sexy plump ass as he gave her a hard slap. 'Oh! Slap my ass harder, Mike!' Mike didn't need to be told twice as he slapped her ass once more but harder as he kept thrusting her bunny ass even harder. Mike soon started to grasp and grope Zoey's breasts, making her moan even more as he increased his hard pounding even more, fucking Zoey harder and faster. 'Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh sweet Jesus!' Zoey bit her lip hard, nearly cause her to bleed while her hands clawed into the sofa, feeling more of Mike's love as he kept pounding her tight bunny ass. "My god, you're so fucking good, Zoey!" Mike soon enough pulled Zoey up, her face near Mike's as he said, "You are the most sexiest, hottest, the greatest bunny girls ever! Nobody can top you at all!" Mike soon started to kiss Zoey's neck only for him to be pulled by Zoey as she kissed him deeply. 'I'm your sexy bunny, Mike... keep fucking me, you deserve it so much!' The two soon made out once more as Mike continue to grope and squeeze Zoey's bunny and kept pounding her sexy bunny ass. "Mmmmmm!" The two moaned hard until Mike picked Zoey as he sat down on the sofa and soon started fucking her ass even harder.

"OH MY GOD!" Zoey moaned in even more as Mike kissed and sucked on her neck hard while he kept pounding her ass even faster and harder. "Mike, harder! Fuck my bunny ass harder! Please, keep going until you fill my bunny ass up!" Mike nodded and soon started going all out, pounding her ass in the hardest, quickest pace he could ever do. "OHHHHHH! MIKE!" Mike grunted and said, 'OHHHHHHH! ZOEY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!' Zoey cupped his cheek and said, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" The two once more made out hard as Mike kept pounding Zoey's bunny ass until he felt a burning sensation inside his body. 'Fuck! Z-Zoey, it's happening again!' Mike fucked her harder and harder, Zoey moaned and screamed in a passionate tone as Mike soon thrust into her one final time and said, 'FUCK! I'M GONNA-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Mike howled as he climaxed hard, filling Zoey's ass with his warm white water as Zoey screamed passionately. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in absolute pleasure as Zoey pulled Mike into another kiss while Mike kept cumming inside her until he pulled out, covering Zoey's chest and their waist with his warm water. The two stopped their kiss, panting heavily as they stared at one another with loving eyes. "Wow..." Zoey said softly as Mike sighed and said, 'Yeah... wow.'

Minutes later, Zoey and Mike decided to shower themselves off, but it only heated things up for the two. In the shower, Mike and Zoey continued their loving moment as Mike was fucking Zoey's wet bunny hole softly while Zoey leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around Mike's wet neck. "Yes, keep going! Don't stop!" Zoey begged Mike to keep going as he fucked her pussy even more. 'You feel so good, il mio amore.' Mike said softly as they kissed once more, only kept it low as Mike continued his soft fucking. The two moaned against their kiss, enjoying their hot shower love until Mike once more felt himself getting close to exploded. 'Zoey, I'm gonna cum again!' Zoey clawed Mike's bare wet back as Mike went harder in his pace. "Oh yes, do it! Cover me up with your hot white water!" Mike bit his lip once more as he thrust into Zoey once more but pulled out as he soon ejaculated, covering Zoey's wet stomach with his cum. Mike panted heavily as Zoey kissed his lips softly and said, "Hehehehe, you had enough, Mike?" Mike chuckled a bit, cupped her face and said, 'Zoey, I had enough until you started begged me to fuck you in the showers... so I think that's enough.' Zoey giggled softly and said, "Okay then... but did you enjoy your sexy bunny reward?" Mike only said, 'I absolutely loved and enjoyed it, Zoey. Maybe next time you can wear that again... if you want to that is.' Zoey grinned and said, "I would wear that for as long as I lived, handsome." The two decided to finish off their shower as they dried up and changed into some warm clothes as they decided to watch some TV. Mike laying down on their couch while Zoey rested her head on Mike's shoulder.

"I hoped you enjoyed my little reward, Mike. Besides, I may do it again... only if I want to surprise you again." Mike laughed and said, 'Yeah... well maybe I might to the same to you.' Zoey widen her eyes while blushing as she took a moment to think of Mike wearing a sexy bunny suit. That thought made Zoey blush like an active volcano, while Mike noticed and chuckled a bit.

 **Done! Finally, I finished it! Woohoo, I hope you all enjoyed this little fic because I have more fics from my list and I will try to work on them as soon as possible. Enjoy your day, bye for now.**

 **Oh yeah, and what Mike said in Italian was...**

 **(My sexy red haired bunny)**

 **(my love)**


End file.
